Sofia's Conundrum
by spottedhorse
Summary: Sophia is in love with two men. What can she do about it, if anything? Comments and suggestions are always welcome. Changing the rating to MA. Be prepared to blush!
1. Torn Between Two Lovers? If Only!

A Forward:

One character that was introduced later in the CSI story showed a lot of promise, I thought. But after her first few appearances it was like the writers shelved her and only pulled her up when convienent. I always thought there was chemistry between her and Grissom; she was just different enough to intrigue him and those episodes were fun to watch. But she also seemed to connect to Brass well; in a very different sort of way. I think the show missed a golden opportunity with Sofia Curtis. So, I'm borrowing her and the others to try correct their mistake. We all know who created these characters and who owns the rights to them. We also know that without us, our heros would cease to exist; so they really belong to us

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Detective Sofia Curtis stood in the office doorway, watching the two most important men in her life; although they seemed to be totally unaware of their importance to her. They were replaying the last case over a drink; a ritual that they had developed over many years of working together. But they were more than collegues; they were very good friends. Good enough that one had entrusted the other with his own life or death just a year before. The other entrusted his life to his friend almost daily. They were about as different as any two human males could be and yet in many ways similiar. One was a scientist who depended on provable fact; the other was a detective that often operated on gut instinct. One was reticent, shy, and at first glance seemed humorless; the other was an 'in your face' kind of guy and full of quips and sarcasm. One seemed cold and uncaring; the other could be very warm and almost too caring. Those were the apparent differences. Honestly, they both were very dedicated, passionate, funny, caring, and yes, shy men. One other similarity was that they both had irresistable blue eyes; different shades, of course. But each knew how to use them to their advantage.

Not for the first time in the last couple of years, she wondered how in the world she could be so helplessly in love with both of them. But she was. Not that she would do anything about it. If either thought for one minute that the other had any interest in her, they'd disappear and leave the way clear for his friend. Besides she suspected that it would shock them both to know how she felt about them.

Jim Brass looked up and saw her in the doorway. "Hey, Sofie. Come join us."

Grissom turned in his chair and smiled at her. She loved it when he smiled. Edging her way in, Jim pulled out another glass and handed it to her as Grissom pulled a chair in for her. The three of them sat, reviewing the case awhile longer. Finally, and not a little surprising, Grissom suggested they get away from work and go over to Grumpy's Bar for another round. They liked Grumpy's because it wasn't a tourist kind of place. Thirty minutes later they were settled into a booth at Grumpy's.

"So Sophie, got the next couple of days off?" asked Jim.

"Yeah. Two days in a row. I wonder who arranged that?" Gil chimed in, winking at Brass.

She hadn't had two consecutive days in three months and had been really excited when they showed up on her schedule. "You did that for me, Jim?"

"Figured you were overdue."

"So what about you guys? You have the weekend too?"

Grissom nodded in the affirmative as he sipped his beer. Jim winked, "Yeah, I was due too."

"Sofia, what are you planning for your whole two days?" asked Gil.

"Haven't really decided. Maybe just sleep."

"Beautiful girl like you with two whole days in Vegas and all you can think of to do is sleep?" Jim chided.

"Well, it's not a bad plan if you know who to sleep with."

Grissom spewed the sip of beer he'd just taken. Brass's jaw dropped; something Sofia had never seen him do before.

"Know any good prospects for me?' she asked playfully.

Both men looked stunned. They glanced at each other and started laughing. Brass spoke up, "I know plenty of volunteers but I wouldn't reccommend any of them."

Grissom was eyeing her curiously. She knew that often he didn't quite know what to think of her and she liked that. There were very few puzzles he couldn't solve eventually and she was enjoying the effort of being one of the few. They finished their drinks and headed out, each to their own homes.

As Sofia drove to her place she remembered the first time she'd met Jim. She was a CSI then and had been assigned to one of his cases. He'd been gruff with her. It wasn't until later that she discovered that he was enough of a gentleman of the old school that he didn't think women should be witness to the absolute worst humanity had to offer. And this case was especially bad. He'd gotten used to women at gruesome crime scenes, but he didn't like it. Gruffness was his way of dealing with it. She had quickly become his favorite CSI on the day shift and he requested her more and more. He'd told her that she was the only one on day shift that knew what he or she was doing.

The night she met Grissom was one of her favorite memories. He was in a tux becasue he was suppossed to give a speech at Ecklie's promotion dinner. But he'd gotten called away and left 'the speech' with Catherine. Sofia had been called as well and met him at the scene. He hadn't recognized her at first. But she recognized him. She's always thought he was a very handsome man but in that tux; well, he looked delicious. She thought about his expressiona as he tried not to notice her slipping into coveralls and out of her evening dress. She'd told him that at least she was still weraing underwear...as far as he knew. What she would have given to have a picture of his expression then. She'd wanted to jump him right there.

But that was then. They had flirted with each other off and on but it never seemed to go anywhere. From what she gathered Grissom never went anywhere with any woman. Jim, on the other hand, had been her anchor when the whole friendly fire episode with Bell happened. He been there by her side when all the others thought it was her bullet that brought the rookie down and had shunned her. He'd given her the care and kindness that no one offered him when it was revealed that it had been his bullet. Sofia had tried to comfort him as he had done for her. But he seemed determined to carry the load on his own. Not many would have had the courage to show up at Bell's wake. She knew she couldn't have done it. But Brass was there, ready to take anything the widow wanted to say to him Instead, she had hugged him in front of everyone. Her forgiveness had almost undone Jim. That was the last thing he expected. Sofia knew that he still didn't understand how Mrs. Bell could forgive him like that

Yeah, they were two very special men and she wanted them both. She wondered what they thought about her. She knew they liked her, as a friend. But did either of them think of her the way she thought of them?

She parked her car in her drive and checked her mail before entering her house. Walking to the cabinet that she stocked as a bar, she pulled out a bottle and poured another drink; a rather hefty one.If she was destined to sleep alone, then she was damned well sure she would sleep. Kicking off her shoes she nestled into her favorite chair, images of her two guys running through her mind. After about her third refill her images were getting pretty blurry. It was about then that she hatched her plot.


	2. The Plan: Part I Brass

Sofia woke the next morning with a headache. Not surprising considering how much she drank the night before. What had she been thinking? She forced her eyes to open enough to look in the mirror. Oh this is not good, she thought. She was planning to execute part 1 of the plan this afternoon. Right now she looked pretty rough. Part 1 wouldn't go well if she looked like she'd spent the night in lock up. She had to look good for part 1. But what order would she attack in? There has to be a logical way to decide, she thought. Ah, alphabetical order is always a good approach. She liked that...simple. So, that means Brass will be the first victim. Her mood was improving already.

She spent the next hour with cold compresses on her face. Then she tried to eat a little. It managed to stay down; good sign. She spent the next hour pampering herself with a bubble bath. Mood lifting, she mused. Her closet was scrutinized for the perfect outfit. Casual, sexy, revealing but not overboard. Hmmm...this is going well, she nodded to herself. Her slacks were cut to emphasize the length of her legs and they were tight fitting; almost naughty. Her top had a low cut Vee neckline that hinted at all that she had to offer but hid the important stuff. She applied a light coating of make up and then spent some time making her hair perfect. She studied herself in the mirror. "Well Sofia, if that doesn't melt his cheese, nothing will." Happily she headed out the door.

She pulled into Jim's driveway. "Good, his car's here," she said to herself. The doorbell chimed as she pushed the button. "Better not be the only button I push today."

"Alright...coming," she heard from the other side of the door. It opened to reveal Jim Brass in an old, hole invested tee shirt and the funkiest pair of gym shorts she'd ever seen. His five o'clock shadow was looking more like midnight and his hair was sticking out in every direction. He squinted into the sunlight. "Sofie?"

Sofia was fighting back laughter. "Hi, Jim. I got bored. Thought you could keep me company."

He blinked...and then blinked again."Sure," he said with absolute uncertainity. "Come on in." He was really giving her a strange look.

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry. I thought you'd be up by now." Her eyes were looking down though. Jim somehow caught the entendre and he flushed.

"Ah, it's okay. I should have been awake hours ago. Just...ah, let me go freshen up a little. There's cold drinks in the fridge. Help yourself..." He padded down his hallway to the bedroom. Sofia listened until she heard water running. Then she followed his path. She'd been to his house but never in his bedroom before. She guessed it was a typical male room; Spartan but he had done it with taste. He did at least have sheets on the bed and there was a comforter tossed in a chair in the corner. The bed itself looked pretty rumpled. She settled herself in the middle, her back propped against the headboard and her legs curled. She arranged her top just the way she wanted so that she could tease a little. And she waited.

A few minutes later the bathroom door swung open and he stepped out, wearing nothing but a towel. His wet hair was still in all directions. He padded to the chest and opened a drawer. It was then that he sensed he was not alone in the room. His head turned slightly and he spotted her, watching him. Involuntarily he jumped, almost losing his towel. Holding the two sides together with his hand, he gaped at Sofia. "God Sofie, I wasn't expecting you...in here." His face was beet red now.

Her eyes traveled from his dishevelled hair, down to his fuzzy chest, and then continued down to survey the towel. A smile crept over her face. She licked her lips and replied., "I told you that I was bored. I thought the entertainment in here might be much more interesting than your living room." She noticed that the towel was reacting. That was her cue."But I seem to have made you uncomfortable so I'll go to the other room and let you finish..." her eyes swept him again, "well, whatever.' She slinked out of the room.

Jim emerged a few minutes later. His color was more normal but he seemed a little awkward. Good, she thought. Keep him off balance. "So what are your afternoon plans, Jim? I don't want to keep you from anything."

"Ah, no plans really," he said as he sat on the couch. She settled on the couch too but left a little distance between them. "There's a game on later that I was thinking I might watch."

'Game...oh I _like_ games," she smiled. "What kind of game is it?"

" Hockey." Jim was really eyeing her now. What is she up to, he wondered.

A wicked smile broke out as she lit up. "Hockey? Isn't that the game where they all have _really big_ sticks?"

Jim swallowed hard before he spoke. "Yeah...hockey players use sticks. Do you follow hockey?"

"No, not really. I've watched a little...They skate back and forth with their big sticks. That's about all I know."

"Yeah, they're trying to get the puck in the hole...ah, I mean...net." He ended feebly. Talk about a Freudian slip, he reflected

"Yes, the puck. It's a rather hard thing isn't it? Tell me, how _big_ is this ...puck? Is it difficult to get it into the ...ah net?" Her eyes were the picture of innocence but Brass wasn't buying it. Jim just meekly held up his hands, indicating the size by circling his fingers. He was afraid to speak. He wasn't sure what had gotten into Sofia but he wanted to be very, very careful here.

"When's the game start? Maybe you could explain it to me and I can learn all about hockey."

"About a half hour, I think. You really want to learn about hockey? Most women ..." Jim decided to quit before he got into trouble.

"Got any beer? Beer always goes good with sports, I think."

"Yeah, want one now?" Jim knew he could use one. She nodded and he got up to get two beers from the fridge. He walked back and sat down, handing her a bottle. "Oh, wait...I should get you a glass."

"No, this is fine," she answered. She intentionally dropped the cap as she opened the bottle. She reached down to pick it up, making sure Jim got a full view of her clevage.

For his part, Jim tried, really tried not to look. Bu she had been teasing him so much and temptation won out over gentlemanly considerations. He immediatly regretted it because he felt the burn crawl up his face and into his ears. Just then she looked up and caught him. Another wicked smile. What the hell is she doing, he wondered.

They watched the pre game chatter and he tried to explain what the commentators were talking about. She used every opportunity to scoot just a little closer to him without being too obvious. Jim understood what was happening, he just didn't understand why. Oh, they'd flirted a little but this was way beyond anything that had happened between them before. Besides, Sofie seemed to flirt with everybody, in her own special way.

Before long Sofia was next to him and leaning with her back against his side. She had her feet on the sofa and was making her presence felt to Jim. He moved his arm and she squirmed into him closer. Now he didn't know what to do with his arm. If he put it up on the back, that might look like a planned move for later.He was tempted to rest iton her shoulder but he wasn't sure that was a very good idea. He could picture himself being eaten alive by this predator that had shown up on his doorstep. Finally he decided on the back of the sofa, out of harm's way, he hoped. Still, she felt good against him.

The game started and he tried to explain all the moves and counter moves; why the puck could go across the line here and the team called off sides there. She watched and waited. Her bottle was still half full. Finally Jim's team scored. He jumped and yelled, "Score!" Throwing both his hands in the air. That was what she'd been waiting for. As he jumped, she reacted...almost accidently, by spilling the contents of her bottle into his lap. "Oh Jim, I am SO sorry," she exclaimed. "Oh let me help you with that." She ran to the kitchen and grabbed a towel; immediatly she was back, blotting the spilled beverage from his lap...the most strategic part of his lap. Good aim, she thought to herself.

"Ah, Sofie...It's okay, really...ah maybe I should do that..." Her help was causing unintended consequences; at least he hoped they were unintended. He took the towel from her and stood. "I think I'll just go change." Again he padded off to his bedroom. A few minutes later he was back. Sofia couldn't help it; she started laughing. She rolled on the couch, she was laughing so much. "I really am sorry Jim. Tell you what, I'll go now and let you watch your game in peace. Thanks for letting me hang out." She hurried out the door before another fit of laughter could strike.

Jim watched her leave. Once she was gone, he was sorry she had left. For all the confusion and surprises, he really had enjoyed having her there.


	3. The Plan: Part IGrissom

Sofia had one stop to make on her way home. She had spotted a really nasty looking dumpster on her way to Jim's and thought it would have what she was looking for. She pulled up very close to it and reached into her case in the back. She hadn't lost the habit of carrying CSI supplies and today she was thankful about that. She found a speciman jar and climbed out. It didn't take long until she had two excellent cock roaches that any entomologist would be happy to rescue her from.

Once she got home she kicked off her shoes and poured herself a stiff drink. She'd need it to tolerate her new playmates. After she finished the drink, she dialed Grissom's number.

"Grissom"

"Gil, it's Sofia. I need your help.." She used her best panic stricken voice.

"Help...what do you need Sofia?"

"There's this huge _roach_ and he's too fast. I can't get him. I was going to try and not kill him but now I'm throwing shoes at him. He's just too fast."

"A fast roach? I'll be there in fifteen. And Sofia, please don't kill it." The line went dead.

Sofia picked up her shoes and randomly threw them, trying to make her story look good. She watched the clock and fouteen minutes later, she released the prisoners. They scurried. She heard knocking at her door and she ran to open it. Grissom bounded inside, "Where is it?"

"There's two of them." She pointed in the general direction. He headed over and began looking. "Sofia, I don't see any droppings or any sign of them."

"Oh, they're there. Both of the little monsters. She edged up closer. Just then one made a break for it from under the counter. Sofia jumped and Grissom ponced. He caught it in his hands and sat on the floor. "Sofia, do you have anything I can put him in? If not, I'm sure I have a specimen jar in my kit.You'll have to get it out of my car though."

"Ah, oh wait...I've got some of my old kit left. Be right back. She hustled out to her car and returned with another specimen jar. Grissom put the bug in and she quickly closed the top.

"You say there's another one?"

"Yeah, somewhere around here. They went in different directions when I threw my shoes."

Grissom started looking again. He peered all along her floor, under things, and along the baseboards. Then he began to open cabinets. "Wow, you have a really organized kitchen." Grissom admired organization and order. Sofia started to look too. She wanted this thing caught. Otherwise she'd have to fumigate the house. Maybe this was a dumb idea, she thought.

Duece came scurrying out from under his hiding place next to the trash can. Grissom pounced again but missed. Sofia squealed and jumped on her counter. From the floor she heard laughter. "What?" she asked.

"That was funny. That was the most girlie thing I think I've ever seen you do." He was still smiling at her, his blue eyes shimmering.

"Didn't think you really liked girlie, Grissom. In fact, I think it kind of scares you."

His smile disappeared. "I like girlie. But too much girlie kind of...I don't know, intimidates me."

"I think it does that to all guys Grissom. You just are honest enough to admit it." Now she was smiling.

"That's a first."

"What."

"A woman saying I'm honest about my feelings." His expression had softened now.

"Really? You've always seemed straight forward enough to me."

"It's easy with you Sofia. You're pretty straight forward yourself."

Now she felt guilty. Her ruse to get him here wasn't honest and straight forward at all. On the other hand, it had worked and no one was hurt by it, so...what's the big deal? She asked herself.

"Gil, I..."

Just then Duece darted out from cover again. Gil ponced and this time got him. "Yes," he exclaimed. He had his cat that swallowed the canary look and she couldn't help but laugh. If nothing else came out of this plan, she was having a good laugh today.

Once he had his bugs secured, he washed his hands. Sofia made him wash again. "Those things do nothing but pee, Gil. You need to get all that bug pee off of you."

"Yes ma'm," he tease as he turned to wash again.

"I feel like I owe you a drink or something for rescuing me from your little friends over there."

"Sounds good. But how about dinner instead?"

"Dinner? Gil, I wasn't trying to take you away from your plans for the evening..." Actually, she was but he didn't need to know that.

"No plans. Just a quiet night with the Discovery Channel and a good book. Actually after that search and rescue mission, I'm kind of hungry."

"Well, I suppose I could throw something together..."

"Any take out or delivery nearby? I'll buy if you'll call."

"Well, there's pizza, Chinese, and a sandwich place. What sounds good to you?"

"You have beer?"

"Yes, I do."

"Pizza?"

She reached for her phone. "What flavor?"

"I'm easy. Whatever you like."

She couldn't pass that up..."You're _easy_? How easy...and in what way?" Her eyes were twinkling.

Gil looked flustered. He hadn't meant...then he realized that she knew that. "Just order the pizza," he growled.

Laughing, she dialed the phone and ordered their meal.

"So what are you going to name your new friends?" she asked him.

"Well, I like Duece. You made a good choice there. Maybe...Jack for the other one."

"Are you sure they are both boys? How do you tell if they are boys and girls anyway?"

"With a magnifying glass..."

"Hmmmmm, sounds complicated to me. I like studying humans better."

"Well, humans are usually pretty obvious."

"I imagine other bugs can tell the difference too, just like we can look at each other and tell...well, usually."

"True. Bugs leave signals. Actually all animals do, even humans. We just aren't as sensitive to the scents and pheromones as other creatures. But we do respond."

"Really?" She liked how this conversation was going. "For instance?'

"Actually, there is no scientific evidence that humans possess pheromone receptors. But there are those who have used anacdotal evidence. But we do respond to scents. There are pysical indicators that attrach opposite sexes. Men, for instance, are drawn to women with curves because the curves suggest fertility. It's instinctive... preservation of the species."

"Curves, eh?" She stood and looked down her body, knowing his eyes would follow. "So, am I curvy enough? Do I look fertile to you?"

Gil blanced. How did we get here, he wondered. He couldn't help but look. She wanted an answer."Yeah..." color was flooding back into his face. "You look _very_ fertile." He swallowed and tried not to think about how good she did look.

"Thanks," she smiled. "A girl always likes to know the male of the species finds her attractive. And apparently you think I am very attractive."

"Sofia, how could you ever doubt that you are attractive? You are beautiful." His tone wasn't romantic at all, more scientific.

"Thank you," she suddenly felt shy. Just then there was a knock at the door. He headed to the door to pay for the pizza and returned to the kitchen with the box. Sofia retrieved two beers from the fridge and then got two plates from the cabinet. He opened the box and served them each a slice.

She watched him as they ate. He thinks you're beautiful, she thought. But when he said it, it sounded ...clinical.

He was trying to gage her mood. Somehow that hadn't come out the way he'd intended. But he never seemed be able to say what he meant or how he meant it with women. And the more beautiful and interesting to him, the worse he was.

"Sofia,you really are a beautiful woman." he said softly. This time he managed to convey his meaning.

Sofia reached across and stroked his jaw with her hand. Something that normally made him flinch. But he quietly accepted her attention. "Thank you," she whispered.

After they finished their pizza, he helped her clean up. Not that there was much to help with. But he was enjoying the contact. "I should really go," he said finally. "I'm sure you have a big night planned since you have tomorrow off too."

"Oh, not too big. I really appreciate you resuing me. My hero," she chuckled, "Bugman."

She walked him to the door. and as he turned to say goodnight, he returned her gesture from earlier, gently stroking her cheek. "Thanks for sharing dinner. It was nice to have an eating buddy."

"Me too," she smiled. And he was gone.

She made her way to the chair and curled up in it. What are you doing, Sofia? You have their attention now...both of them. This could get really ugly. Be careful girl. You don't want to lose them and you don't want them to loose each other. She decided her plan needed revising.


	4. Brass vs Grissom or Vice Versa

Sofia had gotten little sleep as she had tossed and turned over the situation she feared she had created with her plan. Her drunken state had spawned an idea that had made perfect sense at the time, but upon reflection she realized that she had overlooked the pitfalls. Finally she had decided to abandon the plan and try play down her antics yesterday. Hopefully neither man would read too much into her odd behavior and they would all get back to normal.

As a consequence of her stress filled night, she overslept. Since it was a day off, she decided it didn't matter and took her time about getting up and putting herself together. She had just brushed her teeth when she heard a knock at her door. Surveying herself in the mirror; her bedhead screaming for attention and her favorite pair of flannel pjs looking well worn, she really hoped they would go away. But another knock sounded. "Okay, okay. Keep your shirt on," she called out as she shuffled to the door.

She opened her door to find a well groomed and nicely dressed Jim Brass smiling at her. "Payback," he chuckled.

"Jim, what are you..."

"Can I come in?" he interrupted.

Stepping aside to allow him access, she caught a whiff of his aftershave. Hmmmm, she thought. He smells good. Jim stood in the middle of her living room, smiling at her befuddlement. Sofia motioned for him to sit as she settled into her favorite chair; the birthplace of the now defunct plan. So, Jim?"

"Well, you expressed such an interest in hockey yesterday that I thought you might like to go to a game. I got tickets to the Wranglers game this afternoon. But if you want to go, you'll have to hurry."

"Jim, you should have called. I needed some warning for this..."

"Tried. But you have to have your cell phone on for me to get you. Hey, if you don't want to go, I understand." His expression was a mix of anticipation and doubt.

As she gazed at him, she decided that there was no one she'd rather spend her day off with. "Oh, I want to go to the game with you but it'll take me a few minutes to get ready. Is that okay?"

"Take all the time you need...puck drops in one hour."

"Oh, well...make yourself comfortable and I'll be out as quick as I can."

She scurried back to her room to finish freshening up and get dressed. Another knock sounded at her door. "Jim, would you get that please?"

Brass opened the door and was a bit dismayed to find Grissom standing there. He moved aside to let his friend enter.

Grissom turned to Jim, "Is Sofia here?"

Nodding toward her room Jim spoke, "She's getting changed." Inspiration, not necessarily a good one struck him and he continued, "she didn't think it was a good idea to wear her nightie to the game." He was smirking now.

Gil looked a little shocked at the implication."It's afternoon. She's still in her nightie?"

"Yeah, well, guess she didn't get much sleep last night." Jim flashed his most innocent smile.

His brow furrowing, Gil asked, "Did you happen to see a jar with two roaches in it anywhere?"

"Yeah, over on the kitchen counter. What's with the roaches, anyway?"

"Well, Sofia callled me to come catch them _last night_ and I was suppossed to take them with me but I forgot them. Got too involved in saying good night, I guess."

Feeling his face flush a little at Grissom's implication, Brass quipped, 'Got to stay for dinner, but not dessert, hey."

Now it was Grissom's turn to flush. "Hey Jim. look...nothing's happened between us; yet.

Jim glared at his possibly soon to be ex-friend. "Look, it's bad enough that you have Sara panting after you like a love sick puppy...and Catherine can't find a good relationship because none of the guys she goes out with is you; and every woman that gets within ten feet of you goes all gaga over the Grisssom mystique. Can't you leave a few of the women alone so us normal guys can have a chance?"

Grissom was dumbfounded. "Jim, I...I not trying to make every woman in Vegas, If anything, I try to make myself unavailable."

"Yeah, the Grissom mystique. No woman can resist it. If you really wanted to be unavailable you'd marry Catherine or find some other woman to love ...you know the ring on your finger;yoke around your neck kind of unavailability. Not the 'I'm unavailable unless you try harder to catch me kind.'

Grissom was angry now.Too angry to speak.It wasn't often that he ever felt violent but at that moment he would have happily punched Jim. Sofia choose that moment to emerge from her room.

"Oh, hi Gil?"

"Hi. I remembered that I forgot Duece and Jack and stopped by to pick them up." His eyes were still blazing and his fists were curled.

"I kept them on the counter, all safe and sound." She was looking from one man to the other and wondering what had been going on.

"Yeah, Gil, snapped Jim. "Your playmates are waiting for you."

"Gil, Jim and I are going to a hockey game. Care to join us?"

Grissom looked from her to Jim.His mood wasn't improving. "Thanks, but I prefer baseball. Not so much violence and the strategy is a beautiful thing to observe." He turned and left, picking up the jar on the way out.

Sofia looked at Jim."Okay, what the hell happened between the two of you?"

"Nothing." Jim felt like he'd been called to the principal's office.

"Something happened and we're not leaving til you tell me."

"Well...he said something I didn't like. And I said something he didn't like. And then he said something else and then I said something to make him really mad and I really think he was about to puch me. You saved him though, by coming in when you did. Because if he swung at me I was putting his face in the wall."

Sofia scowled at him. "What was this 'something' you two were so hot about?"

"Uh...I'd rather not say."

"Jim..." her voice was menancing.

"I'm invoking my rights under the Fifth Amendment. Look, Sofie, I don't want you in the middle of this. It's something that's been brewing for awhile and something happened to bring it to the surface.That's all I'm going to say."

Problem was, Sofia was afraid she already was in the middle of it...and the cause.

"Well, Jim. I think under the cirumstances I have to pass on the game. In fact, I really don't want to see you or Gil again until you two make up and play nice together again. Understand?"

Now Jim knew he'd been called to the principal's office. Worse, in hockey terms, he was in the penalty box. "Sofie, please..."

"Don't Sofie me...I mean it. You and Gil don't have many friends; your jobs get in the way. I don't want to see you loose something that means so much to both of you."

"You're right." Problem is, Jim mused, it means one of will looose you. And Jim's heart was breaking that he might be the one. "I'll talk to him tomorrow. Please, go to the game with me?"

Sofia looked at his sorrowful eyes. She detected the sincerity of his answer and the flickering hope that she migh give in and go with him. But she held her ground. "There will be other games, Jim. I meant what I said...only work related stuff til you two kiss and make up.


	5. Understanding

Grissom was furious when he left Sofia's. He had no idea why Jim had acted the way he had. And Grissom was angry with himself for his own attempts to match Jim's acrimonious behavior. More than that, Brass's comments about Sara and Catherine had really gotten under his skin. Of course, Jim was right about Sara. She had been obvious in her pursuit of him. But Gil thought that Jim was way off base about Catherine. Whatever problem Jim has with me it was unfair of him to try to make me responsible for her poor choice of men, he fumed. Catherine just seemed to gravitate to the worst types, much to Grissom's annoyance. He never had been able to understand why she kept putting herself in those situations. He clenched his jaw as he remembered the countless times she'd shown up on his doorstep after Eddie had beaten her again. And there was Brass saying she was doing this to herself because of me, he boiled.

Normally he would go to Catherine for help. She always had insights inot this sort of stuff. But how could he talk to her about it? He would have to tell her waht Jim had said. That was not something he wanted her to hear. So he headed for his townhouse. He threw his keys on the counter as he walked in and then threw himself down on his couch. But he couldn't be still. His mind was racing and his skin was crawling. It was rare that he let things upset him this much but somehow he had no control over his emothions right now. In an effort to regain his control, he forced himself to lie on the couch. What was with Brass anyway, he questioned. That had been uncharacteristic. His sarcasm and acerbity were well known around LVPD, but he usually didn't target the people he cared about. What had set him off? Gil really wished he could talk to Cath.

A knock sounded at his door. He walked over, wondering who was there. He was both pleased and dismayed to find Catherine on the other side. His expression must have revealed his emotions because Cath asked, "Bad time?"

He recovered enough to invite her in. "Want something to drink?"

"What are my choices?"

"Tea, coffee, water, OJ, or screwdriver..."

"You look like you could use the screwdiver and I'll join you.

Gil headed into the kitchen and fixed their drinks. He met her on the couch, handing over her glass. "So Gil, what's going on between you and Jim?"

Looking up at her, he was all at once astonished and not surprised by her question. Catherine always seemed to have an idea of what was going on with him. His expression was one of amused bewilderment.

Sensing his thoughts, she answered the unspoken question, "Sofia called me. She was worried."

"Cath, I honestly don't know. I went over to Sofia's to pick up Duece and Jack and Jim ...he... I don't know." His chagrin was absolute.

"Duece and Jack? You two have joint custody or something?"

"They are roaches. Look Cath, I don't understand why Jim acted that way."

"Okay, let's start when you first got there...Jim was already there?"

"Yes. Sofia was in her room changing. They were going to a hockey game."

"So did you say anything that might have set him off?"

Gil thought back to the exchange. "I asked if Sofia was there. The he said something about her changing out of her nightie."

"He said that?"

"Yeah, I didn't like what he seemed to be implying and I guess he saw that. Anyway he said something about her not getting much sleep last night. I tried to change the subject and asked if he's seen Duece and Jack."

That doesn't sound so bad." Catherine was picturing the scene. "So then what?"

Gil flushed as he remembered his comeback. "I think I upped the ante. I, uh...well, I made a comment about having been there last night...kind of with the same implication as he'd used."

"Gil, you didn't?" Catherine was amused as she pictured both of these ususally controlled men acting like jealous teenagers.

"But I realized how it sounded and I said nothing had happened between us...yet." Gil was feeling ashamed now.

"Oh, that had to get a reponse form him!"

Suddenly Gil realized where the conversation had led. "Cath, he really ambushed me then. Accussed me of being a player and womanizer. Well, he didn't exactly use those words but that's what he meant. I told him that if anything I try to make myself unattainable."

"Gil, I find it hard to believe he would accuse you of that. I mean, women do seem to buzz around you but I haven't ever seen you do much to encourage it."

"He called it the Grissom mystique. Told me that if I really wanted to be out of circulation then I'd get married. Said women can't resist it...the mystique, I mean."

"Well, he's right about that. Women see that as a challenge." Catherine could just imagine Gil's response to the suggestion that he should get married.

"Well, I got pretty angry and just got the hell out of there as fast as I could."

"Gil, something like this was bound to happen sooner or later. You and Jim have both been sniffing around Sofia like two alpha wolves.So, you need to decide just how interested in her you really are."

"Sniffing Cath? I haven't been sniffing."

"You and Sofia flirt all the time, Gil. I really thought you two might get together when when you worked that case the night of Edklie's dinner. You know, the night I made your 'speech' for you..."

"You're never going to forget that, are you?"

'No." Her eyes twinkled.

"Actually, I was intrigued by her. She's very different. But after she investigated my actions and then got demoted for her findings...well, things just were never the same between us."

"Well, whether you have serious feelings for her or not, I think Jim does. That's the only explaination I can think of for his behavior. If you really aren't interested then maybe you should back away for awhile." Catherine couldn't believe that she was here, advising him on his lovelife. Not that he had one really, but one of thesse days he would. And that would break her heart, she knew.

"Jim...and Sofia?" Obviously he had never put the two of them together in his head.

"Does that bother you?"

"I'm not sure what I think about that."

"So Gil, if you aren't interested in Sofia, then who?"

Her question startled him. "Who what?"

"Who are you interested in? Jim seems to think you are encouraging somebody...or somebodies."

"Cath, I can't seem to handle one woman at a time. No way I'm trying to deal with two." He was smiling now.

"So who is she?" She studied his face to better gauge his answer.

His eyes were bright, and there was a quirky little smile jsut forming on his lips. 'I'm not sure there is a 'she' yet. But you'll be the first to know when I am sure."

"Okay, I'll let you off the hook, for now. But you really need to try to patch tings up with Jim. Sofia said she gave him what for and told him she didn't want to talk to him, or you for that matter, until you two had kissed and made up."

"Yeah, I do want to get this straightened out." He scrutinized her face. Her beauty never ceased to blow him away. His instinct to go to her with is problem had been a good one that he had ignored. But she had shown up and somehow calmed and comforted him. "I'll talk to Jim tomorrow. And Cath...thanks for helping me with this." Tenderness and appreciation filled hs eyes.

Cathrine smiled an acknowlegement and turned the conversation to Lindsey's latest tirade. She sensed that Gil had reached his limit of personal stuff with her for the day.

He was grateful for the topic change and listened with sympathy. Lindsey seemd to keep Cathreine agitated these days. Her earnestness as a mother had fascinated him over the years. Watching her as a mother had made him at times, wish that they had...but they hadn't. She'd been involved with Eddie and after that, well...it just never happened. Why not? he wondered. His mind flashed back to Jim's comment about Catherine. Could he be right? Gil suddenly realized that the comment about Catherine was what really got under his skin. Now he was confused. He tried to follow Catherine's chatter but his mind kept going back to that...Jim was right. Now what?


	6. Exit the Penalty Box

Brass was waiting for Grissom in his office at the beginning of their next shift. Gil paused in his doorway when he saw the detective looking at his jars on the shelf. Jim was intent of one particular speciman and carefully took the jar for a closer look. He tilted his head as he studied the face of the creature. Brass wasn't too sure what kind of creature it was. He shuddered as he replaced it one the shelf. Gil chose that instant to walk inside.

"Brass?"

Jim startled a little before turning to face his friend of so many years. Gil didn't seem angry but he wasn't exactly excited to see the Captain either. "Ah, Gil...I ah...well, I'm sorry for unloading like that yesterday."

"Sofia will be proud of you," Gil responded. At first his expression denoted sarcam but a smile slowly caught at the corners of his mouth before breaking into a grin.

Jim relaxed visibly. "So you heard that I was in the penalty box?"

"Yeah, Catherine told me. Hey, I'm not sure about what happened yesterday but I really didn't mean to mess things up for you and Sofia."

"You didn't. I did. So, are we okay now?"

"Yeah, I'll even share my women with you just to prove it. Harem's getting too big to manage anyway."

With that comment Jim actually laughed. "Hey look, I know you don't go looking for it. Some guys are just lucky I guess."

"I don't know. I never seem to get past the first date with women."

"Don't worry about it. Life's less complicated that way."

Now it was Gil's turn to laugh. "Maybe."

"Okay, well I'll see you over the next DB." With that Jim turned and left.

Cathrine had overheard most of the conversation from her spot in the hall. After Jim walked out, she dialed Sofia on her phone.

"Curtis."

"Hey Sofia. It's me. Look, Jim was just here. I don't know that they kissed but I think they did make up."

"Thanks Catherine."

"Okay. Talk to you later."

Sofia closed her phone. So Jim made the first move, she thought. Well, I guess that's fair...he did start it. But that was one of the things that she loved about him. He faced his mistakes head on and tried as hard as he could to fix things. Suddenly a new plan popped into her head. She dialed his number.

"Brass."

"Okay, penalty is over. How about that hockey game?"

"Sure." He was surprised and pleased by her call. "But the Wranglers are on a road trip."

'Oh, that's okay. Meet me at my place about noon. I know where we can find another game...amatuer game. That okay?"

"Sure. Noon?" He was legitimately excited now.

"Yes. I'll see you then." The phone went dead.

Sofia heard his excitement. Now, she thought, you have some details to take care of before the game begins. Girl, I think you might learn to like hockey after all.


	7. Sofie's Choice

Jim Brass was a few minutes early arriving at Sofia's doorstep and knocking. He took a moment to smooth his shirt and jacket for about the thousandth time. He had chewed so many breath mints on the way over that he felt like he reeked of them. In his younger days he would have tried to smooth his hair but that didn't seem to be much of a problem anymore, so he just stood there trying to breathe. After what seemed like an eternity, he heard the door latch.

Sofia stood alightly behind the door as she opened it to let him in. She was smiling wickedly. "Come in, Jim."

As he walked past her he thought she was wearing a hockey jersey and once he was in her living room, he turned to confirm the team logo. He was tickled to see that she was wearing a New Jersey Devils jersey.Then his eyes widened as the rest of attire, or more precisely lack of it, registered. He blinked and looked again. Yep, Devils jersey and apparently nothing else. He wanted to speak but couldn't seem to. He realized his mouth was open and closed it. A rush of heat grew upward from within his groin and he felt his face flushing.

Sofia was pleased with his reaction to her appearance. She was glad he liked the jersey and what went with it. Impishly she asked, "Like my jersey?"

Still speechless, he could only nod in the affirmative.

"I thought you might." She stepped closer to him. He sucked for air, realizing that he had been holding his breath. His eyes lit up approvingly as she moved closer. His thoughts were turning from having a good afternoon at a hockey game to ones of a more licentious nature as she stopped in front of him.

Fianlly he found a voice, albeit a husky one. "You're a Devils fan?"

"Her hungry eyes travelled from his face downward devouring him. Looking back into his she responded, "Let's just say that I'm a fan of a fan." Her eyes narrowed a little as emphasis.

"That what you're wearing to the game?"

"At first anyway," she said suggestivly.

"You might get cold...it's a little chilly out there."

"Oh, I think a heat wave is moving in. Besides, we aren't going out . The game is right here, if you want to play?"

More heat ran through his body. "Play hockey?"

"Sofia's league is different than on a big rink...not so many players."

"Sofia's league...how many teams?'

"For now...it's individuals playing each other and there are only two." She explained while giving him a suggestive grin. "First rule: uniform equality. You have too much advantage." She put her hands on his chest, slipping her fingers under his jacket. She could feel his heart pounding under his shirt. He let out a small gasp as her fingers slowly dragged acoss his shirt, guiding his jacket off. As she pushed it over his shoulders, he let it slide down his arms, dropping to the floor. What the hell, it needed cleaning anyway.

Her eyes drank him in, assesing his attire. Looking down at his feet she spoke again, "shoes and socks are not allowed."

Quickly he had them off and was waiting for the next ruling. "And this definatly has to go." She worked her hands around his belt buckle, unfasteneing it. Then she undid the button and zipper of his pants, sliding her fingers inside the waistband and working them over his ass, rubbing his cheeks through his boxers.To complete the operation she had to lean into him, momentarily creating full upper body contact. His hands held her waist as he willed himself to be patient. Down went his pants.. He stepped out of them as she continued to survey him.

"So, you think we are even now?" she asked devilishly.

He tilted his head sideways trying to make an accurate guess about her possibly hidden attire. "Depends on what you have on under there," he teased.

She smirked. "Drop 'em." Shamelessly he pushed his blue striped boxers down and stepped out of them.

"What now, Little Miss Pantiless?

Salaciously she answered, "Equipment check. I see you brought your big stick to the game," she was eyeing him below his shirttail. "I"m not sure it is regulation."

"...the only one I've got. Where's your stick?" he smirked.

"I don't need a stick. I have the goal," she fired back.

He lifted his hand to her face, resting it on her cheek with his fingers caressing under her ear. " Rules for scoring?"

"One point if I make you come first. One point for you if you make me. Two points each if we come together. And if you come three or more times you get to go to the bonus round."

His chuckle was indecent. "Ambitious, aren't you?"

"Not feeling up to it, puckhead?"

"Oh, I'm willing to give it my best effort." That said, his lips covered hers. His kiss was tender at first, gently massaging her own lips. Slowly his tongue joined the game as he explored the shape of her mouth. Then he coaxed his way inside. He was met by her tongue. At first she played defense but he manuvered his way past her resistance and discoved the full warmth of her mouth. They teased and taunted each other, circling, darting, and thrusting. The intensity of the kiss grew.Waves of desire pulsed through her body, leaving her kness weak. His hand travelled downward to support her lower back. His thumb circled the small of her back sending little tremors through her again. A moan welled up from within her as she lost herself in his activities.

He was loosing himself too. His carnal instincts were taking over as their contact became more heated. He had wanted her for so long and the pent up desires were flooding his conciousness. All he could think of was having her. He couldn't seem to get close enough and he pressed her tighter to him, feeling her breasts push into his chest through their shirts. Something else was pressing also. His cock was rock hard by now and pushing into her lower abdomen. He was afraid that if either of them moved, he would explode. Carefully he eased back a llittle. Feeling his motion her hands went straight to his ass, grabbing his cheeks and willing him back to her. The sensation was almost his undoing. Gently he pulled away and grabbed her hand, looking down her hall. He led her back to her bedroom, stopping only when they stood next to her bed. There he renewed his assault on her.

After a rather sensual kiss his lips travelled to her neck. He gently eased her down and covered her with himself. He teased and nibbled his way round her neck, her moans and gasps encouraging him. He heard a murmur from her, "unbelievable dexterity in the tongue."

His head popped up. "What?' he asked incredulously.

Her eyes were fogged with lust. "You have an incredibly detexterious tongue."

"Oh." He returned to his mission.His hands found their way up her jersey and onto her hidden breasts. She arched her back to meet his touch, another moan escaping her.Her nipples signaled her own level of arrousal. As he was nibbling around her neck, his fingers circled them, occassionlly rubbing over her hardness, wrenching more reactions from her. She was running her hands up and down his back, foreshadowing the stroke that would come later as they joined. Her rhythm sent shudders through his spine and into his groin.

She knew Jim was no stranger to a woman's body but she was surprised by his level of sensitivity. His often times gruff demeanor would suggest that he was the type man that would just plow into sex, taking his pleasure and then withrawing. But he was going slowly, taking his time to heighten her pleasure. He seemed to know just where and when to touch and when to be gentle and when to add force. "Considerate," she whispered.

"Hmmmmm?" came his question. "You're a very considerate lover." she replied.

" I try." He was becoming frustrated by her jersey and he quickly ran it up her torso, exposing her. She lifted slightly as he pulled it over her head and discarded it. He sat momentarily gazing at her as she lay on the bed. "You're beautiful." he whispered.

Her right hand reached up behind his neck and she pulled him toward her. She wanted his mouth but he side tracked to her nipple instead. His lips and tongue continued what his fingers had started. Meanwhile, she was fighting with his shirt. Finally it registered with him what she wanted and he rose just long enough for her to unfasten his buttons and divest him. Her fingers sought the fur on his chest and intwined themselves in it. He continued his inspection of her rather provacative mounds. "Teddy bear fuzz," she mumbled.

This time he ignored her as he moved to her other nipple. His hand worked his way south to her hot box. Slowly, too slolwly in her mind, he teased his way into her now very wet folds. Her hips rose to meet his touch and as his fingers began to stroke she began to rub against them. He felt her craving increase. Shifting his position , he moved his mouth to her sweetness. As she realized his destination, her hands surrounded his head and encouraged him. He found her clit and once again used his tongue as his primary tool of pleasure. He teased and sucked with her squirmming and bucking. Her moans intensified. He knew she was close. As he continued to tease her with his tongue, he slid a finger into her. Slowly he began to stroke. He could feel her inner muscles begin to throb. Her fingers were on his back now, rubbing and scrapping, sending waves of ecstasy up and down his spine. He wanted to enter her but held back, continuing his stroke. Her fingers clenched in his back as she came into his hand. "Jim-m-y," she half screamed, half moaned.

Pleased with his work, Jim snuggled next to her. He was still hot and horny as hell but under control, for the moment. As her breathing returned to normal he had to ask, "Jimmy?"

A satisfied smile grew as she answered, "I fantasized about that since I met you.And you were always Jimmy in my dreams."

Jimmy contemplated her confession. Few had called him Jimmy since he left Jersey but he liked the way she said it, especially with the meaning behind her choice to use his nickname. "One other question, he said as he began tracing the circle of her breast with his finger. "Do you always talk through sex like you talk through a crime scene? I mean, it's making me feel like a perp; Jim Brass, child molester."

"Well, I'm not a child. And if that was an example of the pleasure an older guy can create, then I'm shopping for an octagenarian! And you haven't even brought out the big stick. I lost the first period but I intend to catch up in period two."

Jim continued teasing her nipple and then began caressing her face. He traced the lines of her mouth and then moved up to her ear,where he gently explored it. His touch was light and teasing and was driving her wild. It was exremely sensual and a little ticklish. Once again, he knew how to apply just the right amount of pressure. He eased closer to her and continued his taunting with his tongue. The teasing combined with the warmth of his breath lit another spark within her. Tenderly, he began kissing her again. He fought his own burning desire, knowing that if he gave her a little time she would match the intensity of what he was feeling.

Her hands were rubbbing his chest.She broke his kiss, trailing kissed and nibbles on his neck.He shuddered with renewed fervor at her attentions. He forced himself to lie still as she continued to discover his body. His hand was behind her and he gently stroked her back with an occassional sweep of her ass. She was still fondling his chest and soon her mouth was there also. His excitement was so intense that even the slightest touch from her sent a thrill through him that threatened to send him over the top. The feel of her skin beneath his finger tips added fuel to his fire. Suddenly she had her hand on his cock. They both felt it throb at her touch. "Slow," he moaned. "I can't stand much more..."

"Jimmy, that's not a stick; it's the whole damn tree!" Her voice was sultry and seductive. "I've got to have it. Are you ready for me?"

Resisting his urge to erupt he gasped. "Now, baby, I need you now."

She climbed onto him, her legs straddling his hips. Easing her way down to him, she made sure that his rod rested between the folds of her wetness. Sitting up, she gazed into his lust filled eyes as she traced the lines of his chest. His hands rested on her hips; his fingers wrapping back to the cheeks of her ass, massaging. He liked the view from his position as he watched her breasts bounce with her motion; one more tease to his already overtaxed control. She leaned down for another kiss and he opened his fiirey mouth to her. As they continued to spar and thrust with their tongues, her hot box began to slide along the length of his cock. She rose just enough to catch the tip of him between the folds and slide him to her hole. His stick found the right position and she slid down onto him; his head entering her. Easing her way down his shaft, she soon had most of him inside. Her inner muscles twitched and danced as he made his way along her interior walls. He moaned as the warmth and wetness of her encompassed him. Her response caused him to began to throb again. She stopped her motion to let the throbbing subside. He signaled through his hands on her hips to begin again. She slid a little further down and then slowing began to move upward, squeezing him as she went..

"Ooooh, Baby," he moaned. "You feel so good; Ooooo, god." She had reached the end of his cock and was resting with just the tip of him inside. Then she began her descent. That triggered him. She slammed down on him, sending his cock all the way inside her, filling her with himself and sending her over the edge. She began pumping and he caught her rhythm, both climbing higher and higher as waves of ecstasy flooded them. Suddenly she blurted, "Oh my, ...big G." She shuddered as her release came; her inner walls clamping down on him before her entire inner structure exploded in waves of fireworks.

Jim felt it as she erupted; starbursts of her juices flooded him as he shot his own bullets into her. They rode the after shocks as well, each one creating more pleasure for them until fianlly she slid off. Then she began caressing his soaking lump of molten flesh. He was so sensitive that each caress sent spasms through him and he dissolved into giggles at the tickle sensations Amused by this power over him, Sofia continued to rub his head, causing him to giggle more. "Stop," he said between giggles. That encouraged her to do more. "Oh, please stop." He was convulsing with giggles now. He reached down and grabbed her hand, covering it with his own. She stopped. He loosened his grip and she tweaked him again sending a new wave of giggles over him. Tightening his grip again he threatened, "I'll pay you back; you know I will."

"Really," she teased. "How?"

"I'll find a way." She manged one last tickle before he rolled her over and attacked her with kisses.

Once the play had subsided, Sofia spoke. "Okay, you win; this time. And you scored three points so that means you get a bonus round."

"Baby, I don't think I can go a bonus round right now. Lumpy has no life right now. And it'll be awhile before the ressurrection."

Laughing at his self description, she considered the situation. "Okay, well, I'm kind of hungry now anyway. Let's go find a place to eat and then maybe by the time we get back, you'll be ready for dessert?"

"You gonna wear your jersey?"

A coy smile lit her face as she replied, "jerseys are for game time."

He followed her to the shower, where he helped her scrub her back. She enjoyed his touch and the visual delight he took in her. He simply enjoyed touching her. As they were dressing Sofia paused and asked, " Jim I know I didn't give you much of a chance to, well, not have sex. But I need to know; was this for real or was it just a one time thing for you?"

Jim gathered her in his arms and held her tightly. "I need an answer from you first, because I really thought it was Gil you were interested in."

"I was...and I guess there is a part of me that will always be infatuated with him. But I was, am also very much smitten with you. And the more I thought about it, the more I realized the things that I find so attractive about you; your tenderness, your integrity, steadfastness and loyalty, humor, intelligence and of course there's all your attributes that I have just discovered." She grinned playfully. "You are real to me...solid, accessible. And then there's the way you look at me; like I'm the only woman in your world. The way you treat me, it uplifts me. When I'm with you, well, you make me feel safe...and happy. You are both good men, but it is you that I want to be with."

"Baby, I've wanted this for a long time. I just never thought you'd be interested in me. You could have any man you want and I just never dared...well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed our afternoon because now you are stuck with me. I'm yours for as long as you want me."

"Then Jimmy, you'd better prepare yourself for a life sentence...without parole."


End file.
